To date, the fire brigades or any other trade associations called upon to perform an urgent intervention such as the police force or the constabulary, engineering corps, mobile response units of the police-based GIGN or GIPN type, encounter difficulties in entering apartments, private homes, industrial and commercial premises in the context of emergency intervention. Specifically, these difficulties are usually associated with the strength of the armored doors which are able for between 15 and 20 minutes to resist the force of a mass manipulated by the firefighters, who are therefore sometimes exhausted or less responsive and less effective when confronted with the danger, especially in the event of fire. By way of information, there are five reference levels concerning single-leaf or double-leaf armored doors. The FIG. 5 is the highest level of resistance to break-in with a resistance to deformation upwards of four tonnes of thrust. This type of door is thus equipped with a six-point lock, with pistons 18 mm in diameter made of toughened steel and penetrating 40 mm into a toughened steel frame 3 mm thick.
Equipment for breaking down armored doors, called “door breakers” already exist but these are not suitable for the fire brigade because they are heavy, bulky and not very maneuverable, are not very effective, take a long time to work and are of limited use. Now, in an emergency intervention, particularly in the event of fire or where there is a risk of intoxication, each second lost in opening the door is an additional risk of sustaining damage and casualties, both on the part of the individuals requiring assistance and on the part of the firefighters.